highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:TV Animation Complete File
I would like to suggest a new project. We translate and add new information to pages found in Highschool of the Dead TV Animation Complete File. We have gotten plenty of new info, my favorite being the ending gallery, which was a nice addition. If any parties are interested, lay their info hear, and get to work. --Orochidayu 05:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I already posted on your talk page, so I won't go through everything again, but I had new characters, vehicles, etc. translated, and a list is posted on the Current Projects page. The things that weren't translated were simple stuff like "sword" or "motorcycle." My favorite of these generic titles is the student who Shido kicked, whose name is given as "student who studies too much." Turambar ''' 15:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here are the new names I have. Credit for the translations goes to HOTDcups. Characters: *Miura - he is basically a generic male character on Shido's bus. I don't think he needs a page because he is almost never seen in the manga (at least not as anything more than a background seat-filler on the bus), and his name was likely made up by the anime staff. *Kawamoto and Taniuchi - the girls on Shido's bus who engaged in lesbian activities during "free time." Taniuchi is the girl with glasses and pigtails, and Kawamoto is the girl with short hair. I think they can have pages since they are fairly often seen in the manga and could possibly take part in the story in the future. *Tate-chan - the guy who was with Hide on Onbetsu Bridge. Like Miura, his name was probably invented by the anime staff and he is only seen as a vague background character in the manga. He probably doesn't need a page. Vehicles; most of these don't really need pages, but someone can create them if they want: *Air Force One *International Space Station - I think this qualifies as a location even though it was listed in the vehicle section. Its page should be a location page. *F-4EJ - the jet that flies beside Takashi and Rei on the motorcycle. *UH-60JA - the helicopters seen flying above Fujimi Academy. *Water Spraying Vehicle - the truck that sprays Hide and his friends. *Chemical Defense Vehicle - a military truck in the Onbetsu bridge blockade which is apparently built to resist chemical and nuclear attacks. *Type 10 Tank - the tank in the Onbetsu blockade. *Missile Defense Warship Kongou - a Japanese battleship which fired missiles at China in chapter 14. It was named in the manga, but we don't have a page yet. *American Aegis Destroyer Curtis Wilbur - the American battleship that detonates the nuclear warhead in the atmosphere. This is also named in the manga. That's about it. Everything else is either a generic name or something we already know. Let me know if there are any questions.Turambar ''' 04:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC)